


Basketball is not my girlfriend

by kuuki



Series: A journey through their minds [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu gets a surprising call for Valentine's day. Kise shouldn't need anything if he's with his girlfriend. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball is not my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be written, after two years without writing any fanfic of any kind why would I come back? Well, long story short I fell in love and I was pushed in the right direction. 
> 
> Happy Valentine to Vii lovely! The girl who should tweet more.  
> And special thanks to my perfect Nee-chan for the initial idea. 
> 
> I also think this might become a series. I might have accidentally gotten headcanons.

Valentine was just around the corner, tomorrow actually, Kaijou, like any other high school was already bubbling with tension. Kasamatsu Yukio, proud captain of the basketball team, did not really understand the fuss made over this holiday. The team will be restless and eat too much chocolate. He would have to, at least, double their number of laps and they would curse him afterwards. Again.  
All of this because of a stupid holiday. 

He sighed, walking to the gym with unassured steps. This year was set to be particularly difficult. This year they had Kise, model and genius basketball player, Kise was litterally a girls magnet, there was no way he wouldn't be buried under a pile of chocolate and it frustrated Kasamatsu. He briefly considered cancelling off practice. While they needed all the practice they could get if they wanted to win the Winter Cup, he wasn't sure any of the players could deal with even more Kise fangirls than usual.  
He would have to think more seriously about this. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a familiar blond waving at him until he shouted in his ear "Hello, Kasamatsu-senpai"  
"Shut up, Kise", and a blow landed on the blond's head.  
"But what did I do Captain?"  
"Nothing"  
"Seriously, what did I do?"

Kasamatsu chose not to respond, and kept on walking calmly toward the gym, sighing again, ignoring Kise's questions about how good he felt and what was wrong and Kasamatsu sighed even more. He just couldn't deal with the kid anymore.  
"Ten laps Kise!"  
And Kise ran, no questions asked.  
Somehow, that was one of the only aspect of the blond that was cute. 

After practice he briefly wondered if Kise had a date planned for tomorrow. Of course he had. He wondered what she looked liked, if she was nice and if she would bake Kise homemade chocolates.  
He shrugged, of course she will, and Kise will tell her he loved it. That's what Kise would say and look like, even if he didn't and somehow, Kasamatsu thought that this was kind of sad.  
"Hey, Kise!"  
"Yes Captain?"  
"If something bothers you, you can talk to me ok?"

And with that, Kasamatsu left, leaving a surprised Kise behind him. He briefly remarked that he heard no reaction from his blond teammate but thought nothing of it and went home. 

The next day went surprisingly well. He did get some chocolates and, while girls had been flocking around Kise all day, he did a good job at keeping them out of the gym. His lines were cheesy alright ("For the next two hours my girlfriend is baskbetall, could you leave us alone for a bit? and he winked) but that got the job done and that was all Kasamatsu wanted. 

In the end, Kasamatsu was satisifed. Practice went smoothly, he lectured everyone about not eating too much chocolate and everyone went home. At least temporarily.  
He looked at everyone leaving, wishing them all a good night, knowing full well that some of them would not spend it actually sleeping or at the very least not a lot. Only Kise lingered a bit longer. "What is it Freshman? Don't you have a girl you need to see?"  
"Well I do, but ..."  
"Then go. And have fun. And don't eat too much or else I'll make you run till you die"  
Kise smiled and waved him goodbye. "That was so sweet senpai. I might fall for you."  
Kasamatsu laughed as he waved back. 

He still didn't like the kid much but he could see why he was so admired. He admired the blond just like the others. 

When Kasamatsu went home, he briefly considered doing his homeworks but decided it wasn't exactly the kind of night to do it. Nor was it the kind of night to watch TV, he was sure he would only be able to find cheesy romance movies and, as far as he knew, there was no basketball match scheduled anywhere.  
So he settled for a good book. 

He had managed to completely forget about the outside world when he heard his phone ring. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but when he saw 'Kise Ryouta' flashing on the screen, he rushed to his cell. "What is it Kise?" He didn't want to sound harsh, he really didn't, but it probably came out like that anyway because Kise's voice sounded pained. "Nothing senpai, I'm sorry I have disturbed you when you must be with your girlfriend. I'm hanging up."  
"Wait, Kise!" he sighed, "I don't have a girlfriend, dumbass", he paused, "Kise, what is it?" softer this time. At the other end of the line there was only silence and then a small chuckle. "Would you come to meet me senpai? I - I think I am bothered by something."  
Kasamatsu sighed, "Sure, where are you?"

He didn't quite understand why he said yes. Curiosity maybe. Why would Kise of all people call him tonight of all night? Did he get dumped? That was a possibility, even if it was highly unlikely. He had always figured that Kise was the one to dump people, not the other way around. But in the end, the blond remained mostly a mystery. He had girlfriends, that much was obvious, but he never introduced them to anyone at school, nor in the team. He was always cheerful no matter what, and Kasamatsu wondered what could have happened for his voice to sound so strained. It only happened once before, when they lost against Seirin during the practice match. 

He sighed, Kise didn't make sense. Now that he could finally spot a familiar blond head which somehow make him felt like slapping him, nothing seemed wrong. "Kise, you better have a good reason for all of this"  
"But senpai, you're the one who said I should talk to you if something was wrong!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I did. So now spit it out before I get mad."  
At this Kise, walked closer and hugged him, "I - I got dumped"  
Kasamatsu sighed, "Well, I kinda figured" His arms made their way around Kise and his hand started petting his hair, hoping it would be enough to comfort him. He said nothing, waiting for the blond to release the hold he had on him. And when he did, he seemed different, all Kasamatsu could see was a little puppy, nothing like the proud ace of Kaijou's team he had always admired. This Kise needed protecting. 

And so he sighed, again. "Kise, wanna come to my place? I have movies."  
"But - but senpai I -"  
"Enough. If you are worried about bothering me you should have when you called. Now come. I don't live very far from here."

And they walked together until they finally arrived at Kasamatsu's. As a good host he showed Kise around, he sat him on the couch and brought him a drink and snacks and Kise looked happy. Kasamatsu was a bit relieved, he wasn't too sure of what to do if the blond started crying. "Hey, Kise, what kind of movie do you want to see?"  
"An action movie!" Kasamatsu chuckled, "Not a romantic comedy? I've always thought you'd like that"  
Kise glared at him, his voice falsely wounded "Who do you take me for?"  
"A spoilt brat?" came the immediate answer. Kise pouted and Kasamatsu found that cute. His hand ruffled the blond hair "Is that movie fine?"  
Kise nodded and they sat together on the couch, not nearly close enough to touch. 

As the movie went by, Kasamatsu was surprised to notice Kise's head doddling. "You're tired?"  
The blond only yawned and put his head down on Kasamatsu's laps. "Is that okay Captain?"  
"Yes, yes, it is." was the answer coming from his senpai and Kise sighed contently as he felt once again, a hand petting his hair.  
"You really like my hair don't you senpai?"  
"Well, I do, they're smooth."  
"Your hand feels nice."

The both of them stayed silent for a while and somehow, Kasamatsu was now more fascinated by the blond on his laps than by the movie. (Which wasn't too interesting in the first place but since Kise chose it he bore with it).  
He started thinking that the blond really was cute, that he really seemed vulnerable like this. He grunted, trying to make the thoughts disapear. That earned him a curious look from the blond "It's nothing, go back to your movie"

And Kise did. And Kasamatsu couldn't shake the thoughts away anymore. Kise really was the cutest when he was obedient like this. 

Against his better judgement his body reacted on his own, he could feel an erection coming, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything and obviously Kise noticed. "Senpai, are you ...?" his voice trailed off.  
"I'm sorry Kise" he tried looking away  
"No, no don't be, it's fine, just, ... why? Is it that chick in the movie?" Kise was looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
"It's not."  
"Then what? Is it ... me?"  
Kasamatsu nodded, at this point, he couldn't really do anything else. "You're cute like this, you look so, so vulnerable and I - I ... I'm SO sorry Kise." 

The blond didn't move from his laps, he just turned his head so he could look Kasamatsu into his eyes. "I don't mind. It's fine, no, it's better if it's me. I'm glad"  
He closed his eyes, looking for Kasamatsu's hand, taking it and putting it on his head. 

Kasamatsu was speechless. He gulped down, "What do you mean by that?"  
"I like you senpai. Always did."  
"Kise ..." Kasamatsu paused, "I don't really know what to say"  
"Then just don't say anything, it's fine. Like this is fine. I never expected anything more than this anyway. Beside, you'll always be my captain right?"  
"Yes, Kise, always." after a pause he added "Still, what about your girlfriends?"  
"I never said they were girls" he smirked and Kasamatsu blushed. Kise continued "I've never been close to my boyfriends, they were nice, but I never loved them. And, when they noticed they just left. Like tonight."  
"Tonight was just too harsh though."  
"It's fine, I understand, you're supposed to be spending tonight with the one you love and who loves you."  
"Is that why you called?"  
"I - I just didn't want to be alone and I couldn't think of anyone else to call. I knew you wouldn't leave me. You've always been good to me. I trust you Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise's smile was one of the most open and genuine he had ever seen on the blond lips.

Kasamatsu said nothing, lost in his thoughts he kept on petting the blond's hair and then his hand moved down, stroking Kise's cheeks lightly, gripping his chin and turning his head to face him. "Kise, listen. I'm not sure I can return your feelings just yet but there is one thing I am sure of, I want you Kise. Would you - would you let me take care of you tonight? I've never been with a man before, or with anyone at all actually but if you'd let me ..." He blushed.  
"Yes, yes senpai, anything you want!" Kasamatsu had never seen Kise be so happy before, never before had he smiled like that. And if Kasamatsu was the reason for it he sure as hell would make sure he saw it again. 

"Then, Kise, would you get naked for me? Stay like this, just get naked, ok?" His voice sounded confident, he sounded so sure of himself, like he sounded during matches. Kise complied immediately. 

Now with a naked blond on his laps, Kasamatsu felt his erection growing bigger, Kise was completely defenseless, he trusted him so completely, it was exciting, more exciting than anything he had seen before. "Kise, you really look good like that", pale skin only lit by the movit still playing on the TV, contrasting with Kasamatsu's own dark jeans. The blond moaned and his senpai chuckled, "You really like being complimented do you?"  
Kise moaned again as Kasamatsu's hand quit his hair and went down caressing his nape, making their way to his back, caressing gently. "Senpai ..."  
"What is it Kise, You don't like that?"  
"Please, senpai, more..."  
"Kise, sit down, look at me."

The blond moved to sit down on Kasamatsu's laps, facing him, legs spread around him. Kasamatsu didn't stop touching Kise, running one hand on his thigh while the other made its way back up, lightly caressing his stomach and stopping to curl around the blond's nape. "Kise?" "Mmmh?" "Can I kiss you?"  
His eyes opened up, "Senpai? Are you sure?" He nodded, "Yes Kise. Let me"  
They brought their lips together, each of them closing a little of the space between them. 

The kiss was sweet, it was intense and Kise didn't want it to ever end. He wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu's shoulder and tried to buck against his captain. He broke off the kiss and chuckled "I didn't think you'd be so needy, Kise"  
"I didn't think you'd let me Kasamatsu-senpai"  
"I don't just let you, I want you to"  
"That was very cute senpai" he leaned down to kiss him again. Kasamatsu's hand that was stroking the blond thigh's moved a bit higher to stroke his erection while the hold he had on his nape only tightened.  
Kise groaned into the kiss, moving his body in rythm with Kasamatsu's slow stroking. He let out a small noise of disapointment when everything stopped. Kasamatsu smirked. "Kise, you're beautiful"  
"Senpai, want you, want you so bad"  
"Kise, I - I never did ... Can we just ...?"

The blond didn't answer, just reached for Kasamatsu's fly, unzipping it slowly while still looking into his senpai's eyes for any sign of rejection. When he saw none he started stroking Kasamatsu's erection slowly, caressing the tip, relishing in the pleasured expression of his captain. He smiled when he felt a hand joining with his own, bringing both their erections together. Kise moaned. "Senpai ..."  
"Yes Kise?"  
"Feels good senpai, so good"  
Kasamatsu kept his hand on Kise's, continuing to stroke their erection together, teasing Kise, forcing him to go slower. The blond whimpered and Kasamatsu leaned toward Kise's neck, licking, kissing. "Kise, can I leave a hickey?" He nodded.  
And he did, just one red spot, very visible on the blond's neck. He broke away, admiring his work, admiring the way the blond looked, his eyes closed, needy, bearing a hickey he left on his neck. Kise didn't look so vulnerable anymore, he looked trusting, confident and his. 

Kasamatsu loved the way Kise looked now, he wanted more, more of this Kise that he was sure no one else but him ever saw. "Kise?"  
"Mmh?"  
"I like you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really. I want to hold you, want to take you on dates, want to have more sex with you, just want to be with you, want you to be mine. Kise, I want to go out with you. Seriously."  
"Yes, yes senpai!"  
He hid his face in Kasamatsu's neck and moaned.  
"You're close Kise aren't you?"  
He only whimpered, "Then come Ryouta, come with me."

And they both did.  
Kise limped against his senpai, spent. Kasamatsu ran a calming hand in his back. "Kise, you ruined my clothes."  
"You mind?" The blond answered, smiling.  
"Not really" he nuzzled against Kise's neck, licking the hickey he left. 

SIlence fell between them, only the sound of their breathing was heard, the forgotten movie still running faintly in the background.  
"Hey Kise?"  
"Mmmh?"  
"Did you ... like that?"  
"Yes senpai!"  
"Good." He sounded relieved. 

Kise stood up, gathering his clothes, putting them back on when he felt a hand gripping his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Home?"  
"You can sleep here, if you want" he quickly added.  
"I can? Are you sure?"  
"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

Kise smiled, leaving his clothes on the floor where they were. Kasamatsu took the blond's hand and led him to his bedroom, letting himself be undressed by a very careful blond. "I won't leave you Kise, don't be afraid"  
"I know. I'm sorry senpai"  
"I like you brat. Now come, lack of sleep makes you even dumber than normal"

He sat down on the bed and dragged Kise with him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Somehow, Kasamatsu Yukio, proud captain of the Kaijou basketball team, couldn't have thought of a better way to spend Valentine's day than this.


End file.
